BAD
by Cutebei
Summary: "Ketika cinta yang tumbuh setelah terkubur untuk lima tahun lamanya." - NamJin "Kebetulan yang membuahkan hasil" -MinYoon "Kebodohan yang menggairahka." -VKook Semua menjadi satu, bercampur dalam adonan cinta tiga pasang manusia yang sulit untuk di cegah. ManxMan. T-M.
1. Rewind-NamJin

REWIND

Min Cast : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Genre : Romace. Bad People! AU

Warn! T+. ManxMan. OOC.

…

.

.

.

…

All cats belong to God, The story and plot is mine

If you don't like, step back please

…

.

.

.

Special for Christal Alice

.

.

.

…

Seokjin mengerang malas setelah menatap kantong belanjaan yang menggunung di samping meja kasir. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra karena adik bodohnya Kim Taehyung lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di dalam garasi dan tega membiarkan kakaknya pergi sendirian dengan empat kantong belanjaan untuk dibawa pulang.

Dengan berat hari Seokjin membawa masing-masing dua kantung belanjaan di setiap tangan, sedikit meringis merasakan beban di kedua tangan yang tidaklah ringan. Seokjin menghela nafas berat sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mini market yang ia singgahi dengan perasaan jengkel. Langkah kakinya menyusuri trotoar yang sepi, hal tersebut membuat hati Seokjin cukup membaik karena ia tidak perlu berdesar-desaran untuk sampai ke halte bus yang sudah ada di depan matanya sebelum sebuah suara nyaring klakson menggema di sekitarnya. Seokjin berpikir bunyi klakson tersebut bukanlah untuk dirinya, maka ia memilih tetap berjalan sebelum sebuah suara berat mengalihkan atensinya.

"Seokjin? Itu kau?"

Bukannya berhenti, Seokjin semakin menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Tidak berkeinginan menoleh atau membalas barang sebentar sapaan seorang laki-laki dengan suara berat yang sudah pasti menyapa dirinya. Yang ada di pikiran Seokjin saat ini hanyalah harus cepat pergi, menaiki bus dan sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Sayang seribu sayang, semua perkiraan Seokjin meleset ketika sebuah tangan bertekstur kasar mengcengkramnya kuat. Membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau menoleh kearah lelaki tersebut. Seokjin bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat sosok berkulit tan yang di balut dengan sleeveless shirt menampakkan otot lengan yang a lot dengan urat yang mencuat di sekujur tangannya tangannya yang kokoh.

"Puji Tuhan, ini kau Seokjin-ie."

Sebuah senyuman dengan lesung pipit di sebelah kiri pipinya menampar Seokjin bahwa lelaki di depannya nyata dan tengah tersenyum penuh arti kearah nya. Tuhan. Tolong Seokjin yang hanya bisa diam membeku tidak mampu membalas ataupun memberontak ketika empat kantung belanjaannya dibawa pergi oleh laki-laki tadi memasuki mobilnya. Dan giliran Seokjin yang kini diseret dengan lembut untuk duduk di samping kursi kemudi.

Tamat sudah riwayat Seokjin.

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Taehyung tengah memandikan mobilnya ketika sebuah mobil range rover evoque hitam terparkir di hadapan rumahnya dengan sang kakak ,Kim Seokjin. Mata tajamnya memicing antisipatif ketika pintu pengemudi dibuka menampakkan sosok seorang laki-laki yang begitu ia kenal.

"RAP MONSTER!" Taehyung berteriak girang, ia meninggalkan acara mencuci mobilnya untuk kemudian mendekat kearah seseorang yang di panggilnya Rap Monster. Keduanya saling melakukan tos dan berakhir dengan pelukan. Tampak kerinduan diantara dua orang tersebut, terlihat dari wajah berbinar dan sambutan hangat Taehyung pada sosok laki-laki bernama Rap Monster atau bisa dipanggil Kim Namjoon.

Keduanya terlalu larut dengan reuni kecil-kecilan hingga melupakan sosok Seokjin yang mengendap masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya dengan sangat hati-hati menenteng semua belanjaan miliknya. Seokjin menghela nafas lega, ia menaruh semua kantung belanjaannya diatas meja makan, tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa duduk berdua dengan mantan kekasih ternyata lebih sulit dibanding menangkat empat kantung belanjaan sekaligus. Untuk sekarang ini biarkan Seokjin sibuk di dalam dapur dan biarkan Taehyung melepas rindunya pada Namjoon.

Seokjin bersandar pada abinet dapur, di kedua tangannya ada segelas jus jeruk yang sedari tadi di teguk isinya. Pintu dapur yang terbuka dan menghadap langsung pada pekarangan rumah mereka yang dipakai Taehyung dan Namjoon untuk bersanti membuat Seokjin leluasa memperhatiakn interaksi kedua sahabat yang kini tengah bersantai ditemani dengan beberapa botol bir di meja. Seokjin cukup bersyukur bahwa Taehyung yang datang ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman ketika Seokjin tengah membereskan barang belanjaannya, karena bila itu Namjoon. Ia yakin, suasana akan canggung disebabkan oleh ulahnya sendiri yang belum bisa mengendalikan diri.

Seokjin masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap hal yang ada pada diri Namjoon, terlebih ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil tadi siang. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terlontar dari keduanya, Namjoon beberapa kali bertanya padanya namun Seokjin enggan membalas dan memilih menolehkan kepala keluar jendela. Namjoon terlihat cukup bersabar ketika di dalam mobil, ia bahkan memberikan waktu pada Soekjin tanpa memaksanya untuk membalas setiap pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan dan memilih tersenyum. Sesekali Namjoon meremas jemari Seokjin yang terkulai kakau diatas pahanya tanpa malu, tanpa ragu dan itu semua membuat Seokjin gugup bukan main. Rasanya masih sama dan itu membebani Seokjin. Namjoon tidak berubah sama sekali, tekecuali kulitnya yang semakin hitam dengan otot alot yang terbentuk sempur. Wajahnya masih sama, selalu tampan di mata Seokjin. Sentuhannya, perlakuannya. Semua masih sama, dan Seokjin mulai ketakutan.

Mata bulatnya melirik pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Seokjin perlu memasak untuk makan malam dan sepertinya Seokjin perlu memasak ekstra karena ia yakin Taehyung akan menahan Namjoon lebih lama di rumah mereka. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dan Taehyung terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasih kakanya di luar sana.

…

.

.

.

.

.

…

Acara makan malam mereka baru saja selesai dan Taehyung terburu-buru keluar rumah ketika mengingat ada janji dengan seseorang. Ia meminta Namjoon untuk menginap karena masih banyak hal yang belum mereka bicarakan, bahkan si muda Kim itu berjanji akan pulang meski tengah malam. Namjoon tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, terlebih ia perlu menyelesaikan urusannya dengan si sulung kim.

Namjoon tidak bisa melepaskan atensinya pada sosok Seokjin yang tengah mencuci piring, menampakan bagian belakang tubuhnya yang tidak berubah. Namjoon masih menginget setiap lekukan tubuh itu baik ketika Seokjin tengah memakai busana ataupun tidak. Namjoon tesenyum miring, meneguk birnya yang kini kandas. Namjoon bangun dari duduknya, melangkah mendekat kearah tubuh Seokjin dan dengan sengaja mengalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari pinggang Seokjin yang ramping. Namjoon tidak segan menumpu dagunya pada bahu Seokjin yang lebar, memperhatikan mantan kekasihnya mencuci piring dari jarak sedekat ini setelah lima tahun lamanya.

Seokjin terkesiap merasakan tubuhnya di dekap dari belakang oleh Namjoon. Percuma saja ia memberontak, Namjoon tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Maka dari itu, Seokjin lebih memilih menyelesaikan cucian piringnya dan barulah ia mencari cara untuk lepas dari cengkraman monster sejenis Kim Namjoon.

"Kau tidak berubah Jinnie." Namjoon mengecup bahu Seokjin bertepatan dengan piring terakhirnya. Seokjin menghela nafas, ia berbalik setelah sebelumnya melepaskan sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk mencuci piring. Namjoon tengah tersenyum ketika Seokjin mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap matanya. Hati Namjoon teriris, pancaran mata Seokjin terlihat sedih dan terluka. "Maafkan aku sayang, lima tahun yang lalu adalah hal paling sulit untuk aku bagi denganmu." Namjoon memberanikan diri mengelus wajah Seokjin yang memerah, merasakan tekstur lembut yang tidak pernah berubah.

Seokjin sejujurnya ingin berteriak, memaki, dan memukuli Namjoon setelah lima tahun meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Melakukan hal brengsek tersebut sehari setelah mereka menghabiskan malam panas untuk pertama kalinya. Seokjin benar-benar mengutuk Namjoon yang brengsek pada saat itu. Namun lihat sekarang, Namjoon kembali padanya tanpa ada hal yang berubah. Namjoon hadir kembali seperti mereka tidak pernah berpisah selama lima tahun dan Seokjin mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa menolak pesona Namjoon.

"Kau mau memaakan aku kan Seokjin?" Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin dengan sebelah tangan, kepalanya menunduk untuk menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Mata tajamnya menatap Seokjin intens, mencoba meyakinkan Seokjin dengan caranya yang kasual sama seperti sedia kala.

Tidak ada jalan keluar jika sudah seperti ini, Seokjin hanya punya dua pilihan. Menjawab iya atau menjatuhkan dirinya pada Namjoon, karena kedunya berakhir sama. Berakhir pada cengkraman Namjoon yang sejujurnya sudah Seokjin rindukan sedari dulu. Ini adalah langkah awal mempercayakan dirinya kembali pada Namjoon, mengulang segala hal yang pernah mereka lakukan dan memperbaiki pondasi hubungan mereka kedepannya. Karena Seokjin sudah tidak sanggup bila itu bukan Namjoon.

"Apa aku memiliki pilihan?" Seokjin memberanikan diri membelai wajah Namjoon. Merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas di telapak tangannya.

Namjoon menyeringai, merasa puas dengan respon Seokjin yang sedari tadi mengabaikannya. Namjoon sudah siap dengan segala resiko penolakan Seokjin dan kini ia perlu berbangga diri karena bisa mengcengkram Seokjin kembali setelah lima tahun.

"Tidak." Namjoon mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin yang kini terkekeh ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah tidak menapaki lantai dan berakhir dalam gendongan Namjoon. "Jawabannya hanya iya, iya, dan iya untuk seterusnya."

Seokjin tertawa, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di sekitar bahu Namjoon. Saling bertatapan sebelum Namjoon memutuskan jarak diatara keduanya. Membungkam bibir Seokjin, membawnaya pada sebuah ciuman panas yang menyesakkan. Biarkan debuman pintu kamar Seokjin disusul bunyi kamar yang di kunci menjadi saksi bisu betapa panasnya mereka melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan setelah lima tahun berpisah.

Dibalik tembok dapur, bersandar Kim Taehyung dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir. Merasa bangga karena rencananya bersama Namjoon berhasil. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Taehyung selain melihat kakaknya tertawa bersama sang pujaan hati. Dan sekarang gilirannya mencari kebahagiaan, karena Taehyung perlu pergi dari rumah sebelum adik kecilnya terbangun.

…

.

.

.

.

.

E.N.D for REWIND

Hai semuanya ^^

Lihat aku gak tahu malu dating bawa fanfic baru tapi Butterfly masih belum di selesein. Maafkan aku :') Mood ini suka jelek, dan sekalinya bagus dapat feel buat Namjin. Aku udah bikin kecewa dan gak pingin bikin nambah kecewa waktu baca Butterfly ternyata diluar ekspetasi, maka dari itu aku tahan dulu. Maafkan aku /bow/

Untuk Kak Al, aku bikin beginian undah mau nyerepet ke rated M inget lagi puasa, jadi yang panasnya nanti aja ya waktu malem takbiran HAHAHAHA Semoga menikmati fanfic NamJinnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

With love,

Cutebei.


	2. Phone Number-MinYoon

PHONE NUMBER

Min Cast : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Genre : Romace. Bad People! AU

Warn! T+. ManxMan. OOC.

…

.

.

.

…

All cats belong to God, The story and plot is mine

If you don't like, step back please

…

.

.

.

Special for Peachpetals

.

.

.

…

Ketika kau menginjakkan kakimu di lantai dansa sebuah club, tidak ada hal lain yang kau pikirkan selain menari dan menggila. Namun tidak bagi Jimin untuk kali ini, ia tengah menguap malas memandang lautan manusia yang tengah berburu kenikmatan dunia. Park Jimin sudah terlampau bosan, ia hadir disini karena Kim Taehyung yang mengiriminya pesan untuk datang ke salah satu club langganan mereka.

Jimin sudah sampai lebih dulu, menempati sofa yang memang diperuntukan untuk mereka ketika ingin pergi minum. Jimin sudah memesan beberapa minuman kesukaannya dan Taehyung. Sahabatnya itu mengatakan ia punya kabar gembira, namun Taehyung enggan mengatakannya lewat sambungan telfon dan memilih club sebagai tempatnya berbagi cerita. Begitulah Taehyung dengan kelakuan serba adanya.

Minuman mereka datang dan Taehyung muncul di pintu masuk, melangkah dengan percaya diri diantara lautan manusia yang secara spontan memberikan jalan untuknya. Jimin akui kharisma si muda Kim yang satu ini memag luar biasa. Namun jangan salah, Jimin memiliki hal yang sama di dalam dirinya. Meski tubuhnya tidak setinggi Taehyung, tapi ia mempunyai kulit coklat yang eksotis dengan otot lengan dan otot perut terbentuk sempurna.

Taehyung tersenyum, melangkah mendekat kearah Jimin yang mengangkat tangan untuk melakukan tos ala mereka. Taehyung menyambar salah satu bir yang ada di atas meja, menegaknya sedikit. "Luar biasa, Kau harus tahu berita ini." Taehyung berbicara atau dalam kondisi seperti ini berteriak kearah Jimin.

"Apa kabar luar biasamu itu bodoh?" Jimin meggeleng, Taehyung baru sampai dan Jimin mereasa dia sudah mabuk sekarang ini. Lihat saja dari pembawaannya yang serampangan dan senyuman idiot yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kim Namjoon kembali Jim." Taehyung memelankan suaranya, duduk sedikit mendekat kearah Jimin yang kini membelalakkan mata. Cukup terkejut namun juga ikut senang mendengar berita tersebut.

"Sial! Kau tidak bohong?" Jimin ikut menyambar salah satu botol bir di meja, ikut meminumnya. "Rap Monster kembali." Jimin tertawa begitupun dengan Taehyung. Taehyung benar mengenai kabar baik tersebut, Namjoon kekasih dari kakaknya Taehyung sudah kembali dan ini pertanda baik bagi ekonomi mereka.

Taehyung mulai berceloteh kembali, menghasilkan tawa-tawa idiot diantara keduanya. Jimin belum mabuk tapi entah kenapa euporia club malam ini begitu terasa baginya setelah mendengar kabar baik Taehyung. Dahinya sedikit berkeringat karena terlalu banyak tertawa, ia melirik Taehyung yang tengah asik dengan wanita dan Jimin memilih pergi ke toilet.

Jimin menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku, tidak lupa menyugar rambutnya yang hitam dan mulai lembab di perjalannya menuju toilet. Namun ada yang menarik atensinya ketika melihat seseorang yang menurutnya tidak patut berada di dalam club tengah terlihat kebingungan. Jimin merasakan dirinya ingin pergi ke sana dan membantu orang tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin memilih menghampiri orang asing tersebut ketimbang pergi ke toilet.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Min Yoongi merasakan dirinya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk pergi ke toilet sekarang juga karena adik kecilnya sudah sangat sakit, namun dirinya tersesat dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Setiap orag yang ditanyainya menjawab melantur, membuat Yoongi kesal saja. Yoongi datang ke tempat seperti ini bukanlah tanpa alasan, ia mengikuti permintaan temannya -Hoseok untuk datang ke alamat tempatnya bekerja. Yang Yoongi tidak habis pikir, tempat temannya bekerja adalah sebuah club.

Yoongi tidak bisa menghubungin Hoseok karena ponselnya mati, dan dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari sini. Yoongi masih baru di kota Seoul, terlebih ia tidak memiliki alamat apartment milik Hoseok membuatnya harus luntang-lantung di dalam club.

Kepalanya sedikit berkunang-kunang, suasana club tidak cocok untuknya yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan kota. Yoongi hampir saja ingin berseru lantang, memaki pada setiap orang yang tidak becus menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum sebuah suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya membuat Yoongi berbalik. Mendapati seorang pria panas yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Yoongi mematung kaku, bibirnya berkedut entah mengapa. Ia jadi mengingat mitos mengenai bibir yang berkedut maka akan mendapat sebuah ciuman di bibir. Yoongi menatap ngeri pada pria di hadapannya, bagaimana bila itu benar. Tapi Yoongi membutuhkan bantuan pria di hadapannya terlebih ia bisa melihat bahwa pria ini tidak sedang mabuk.

Jimin terkekeh, merasa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki yang ternyata sangat manis dengan kulit seputuh susu. Wajahnya dingin dengan bibir tipis yang merah merekah, ia terlihat kebingungan dan menahan sesuatu, Jimin gemas sekali.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." Jimin kembali memulai, tersenyum ramah pada Yoongi. Mencoba meyakinkan Yoongi yang terlihat ragu padanya. Yoongi merasa malu, ia tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak sopan pada pria baik yang menawarkan pertolongan padanya.

"A-anu-" Yoongi merasa begitu malu, suaranya entah mengapa menjadi mencicit, Jimin yang pada saat itu tidak bisa mendengar, mendekatkan dirinya tanpa bermaksud tidak sopan. Ia menempatkan telinganya di hadapan bibir Yoongi. Yoongi yang diperlakukan seperti ini semakin gugup. "-anu, aku ingin ke toilet."

Kali ini Jimin menangkap dengan jelas apa yang ingin di sampaikan Yoongi. Ia terkekeh gemas, kemudian menarik diri menjauhi Yoongi. "Ayo aku antar, kebetulan aku akan kesana." Jimin yang bermaksud baik menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi lembut, Yoongi yang berniat menolak seketika diam ketika menyadari bahwa tindakan Jimin barusan bermaksud untuk membuat mereka terus bersama.

Yoongi bersyukur di dalam hati, doanya di kabulkan. Ia di pertemukan dengan seseorang yang sungguh baik hati. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Yoongi menggeleng, tidak paham kenapa dirinya bisa dengan santai berkata seperti itu. Ia menatap punggu Jimin yang bergetar, menandakan bahwa pria tersebut tengah tertawa. Jimin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, membuat bibir tipis Yoongi menekuk kebawah merasa diabaikan. Yoongi benci diabaikan.

Tindakan tiba-tiba Park Jimin yang menyudurkannya ke tembok membuat Yoongi perlu berpikir ulang bahwa pria baik ini tengah mengabaikannya. "Aku Park Jimin." Jimin membisikkan namanya di sebelah telinga Yoongi ketika mereka harus berdesakan dengan orang-orang yang keluar dari toilet. Jimin menahannya di tembok, melindungi tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Jimin dari gerombolan orang-orang. "Dan siapa namamu?"

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mengambarkan betapa Yoongi membutuhkan asupan oksigen ketika jaraknya dengan Jimin bisa sedekat ini. Ini illegal. Bagaimana bisa Jimin membuatnya seperti ini, ketika wanita yang berbisik kearahnya tidak bisa menghasilkan efek luar biasa layaknya yang Jimin lakukan padanya.

Yoongi menghela nafas, menekan dada bidang Jimin agar tidak terlalu menghimpitnya. "Aku- aku Min Yoongi." Mau tidak mau Yoongi harus ikut berbisik di samping telinga Jimin. Dan sebuah kesalahan besar ketika Jimin menggeram, membuat Yoongi mati kutu. Tidak paham dengan reaksi Jimin yang menurutnya berlebihan. Yoongi hanya berbisik, bukan merangsangnya.

Jimin tidak banyak bicara setelah acara saling berbisik mereka. Jimin masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi untuk membawanya ke dalam toilet. "Masuk lah, ini kosong." Mereka berhenti di sebuah bilik toilet yang kosong. Yoongi tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Jimin.

Sepeninggal Yoongi, Jimin berjalan ke depan cermin. Membuka dua kancing kemejanya, jimin kepanasan. Jimin belum pernah merasakan panas yang luar biasa ketika berdekatan dengan wanita manapun, namun kali ini berbeda. Ini Yoongi yang sialnya sudah membangunkan adik kecilnya di bawah sana, suara berat nan halus Yoongi berbisik di salah satu telinganya mampu membalikkan dunia Jimin.

"Sialan!"

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

Setelah Yoongi keluar dari bilik toilet, Jimin memintanya ikut untuk menemaninya minum bersama dan berniat mengenalkannya pada Taehyung. Namun temannya tersebut tidak terlihat dimanapun. Yoongi memilih duduk di salah satu sofa yang sama dengan Jimin, ia memilih duduk di sisi ujung sofa dengan Jimin di sisi lainnya.

"Bisa ceritakan kenapa kau bisa berkahir di tempat seperti ini?" Jimin memulai pembicaraan, tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa dengan pandangan yang menusuk penglihatan Yoongi. Mereka tidak perlu saling berbisik lagi, di tempat mereka sekarang tidaklah sebising di tempat tadi.

Mendengar petanyaan tersebut, Yoongi jadi teringat Hoseok. Ia bisa meminjam ponsel Jimin untuk menelpon Hoseok. Namun Yoongi terlalu malu meminta tersebut, tapi bila dia tidak melakukannya. Bisa-bisa ia terjebak bersama Jimin, Yoongi benar-benar belum siap.

"Ceitanya panjang." Yoongi menjawab seadanya, ia membutuhkan ponsel sekarang ini. Jimin terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi, terbukti dengan raut wajah dan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat naik. "Aku butuh bantuanmu Jimin-ssi. Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu, itu jika Jim-"

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya tersentak kedepan, membuat ia menabrak dada bidang Jimin. "Jimin-ssi apa yang-" Dan kembali terpotong ketika Jimin mencium bibirnya tanpa permisi.

Yoongi kaget, ia mencoba meronta melepas ciuman bibir Jimin. Namun semuanya berakhir sia-sia ketika lidah panas Jimin menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yoongi baru kali ini merasakan ciuman yang luar biasa, tidak pernah ia merasakan kenikmat ketika berciuman dengan wanita manapun. Dan sekarang ia terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya, di dominasi dan takluk pada mahluk bernama Park Jimin. Semua itu masih menjadi pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang karena ciuman Jimin, tapi bisakah untuk saat ini ia cukup menikmati ciuman Jimin dan melupakan segenap pertanyaannya, karena ia mulai menikmati ini semua.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika menarik Yoongi mendekat untuk kemudian ia cium tepat di bibir. Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat mahluk manis di depannya tengah gugup. Biarlah seperti ini sebentar sebelum Jimin melepas ciuman panas mereka denga bunyi plop diujung ciumannya.

Wajah Yoongi memerah dan terlihat berantakan, Jimin sangat menyukainya. Namun ada rasa frustasi disana, sepertinya Yoongi tidak main-main soal membutuhkan ponsel itu. Dimana Yoongi mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Jimin merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Ini hadiamu untuk ciuman barusan."

Yoongi menatap ponsel yang di berikan Jimin dengan berbinar, ia terburu mengambil ponsel tersebut dan bergumam terimakasih. Jemarinya mengetik sederet nomer yang sudah di hafalnya. Saluran tersambung dan tidak lama setelahnya suara Hoseok menggantikan saluran telfon, suara Hoseok memekik khawatir dan girang ketika tahu yang menelfonnya Yoongi. Yoongi mengatakan posisinya dimana dan Hoseok akan datang ke tempatnya berada sekarang. Setelah sambungan telfon terputus, Yoongi kembali menyerahkan ponsel Jimin dan bergumam terimaksih kembali.

"Sudah selesai? Kau akan pulang?" Jimin mencoba menahan rasa sedih di dalam kalimatnya, namun Yoongi terlalu pintar untuk tahu. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan anggukan, karena tidak berselang lama Hoseok datang. Dengan heboh memeluk Yoongi, menanyainya segala macam hal sebelum kemudian menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

Hoseok membungkuk, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan meminta ijin untuk membayar pesanan Jimin atas pertolongannya untuk Yoongi. Namun Jimin menolak karena ia merasa senang bisa membantu Yoongi. Yoongi tidak banyak bicara, Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan oleh Yoongi.

"Nah ayo pulang Yoon. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak Jimin-ssi." Hoseok kembali membungkuk sebelum berbalik untuk pergi. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya, tapi tidak seperti Hoseok yang membungkuk untuk berterimasih. Yoongi memilih mendekat, kembali micum bibir Jimin dengan jemari yang menari di atas permukaan telapak tangan Jimin.

"Terimakasih Jimin-ssi, aku harap kau mengingatnya." Yoongi berucap dengan terburu, tidak berniat membalik badan untuk menatap Jimin dan memilih pergi menyusul Hoseok sebelum dirinya kembali tersesat.

Di samping itu, Jimin menyeringai senang. Meresapi setiap gerak tangan Yoongi diatas telapak tangannya. Dia tidak tahu Yoongi bisa senakal ini memberikan nomer telfon ketika bibirnya mencium bibir Jimin.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, sayang."

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

E.N.D for Phone Number

Untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, aku bikin fanfic MinYoon yang semoga mengobati rasa rindu akan MinYoon yehee

Terimakasih sudah mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

With love,

Cutebei.


End file.
